


make you laugh (Podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: OMG Podfic, please! [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: He doesn't know how Holster manages to be so friendly about offering.A 26 minute-long podfic of the work written by applecrumbledore, posted 2015.





	make you laugh (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make you laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893379) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hAy4B9nNKBbQjCLamQsqEYGXFRwguzIT/view?usp=drivesdk) to the audio file on Google drive. Then press play and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please reblog from [tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/188602544530/latest-podfic/) if you'd like to share. Thanks!
> 
> This podfic was recorded with permission - thank you [applecrumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecrumbledore/pseuds/applecrumbledore/works?fandom_id=1147379/)!  
Do go and visit the author to give feedback there, too. Cheers 💕


End file.
